Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019)
Dora and the Lost City of Gold is an upcoming American family film directed by James Bobin. It is an adaptation/continuation of the Nickelodeon's series of the same name. The film is produced by Paramount Players, Walden Media, and Nickelodeon Movies, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is set to be released on August 2, 2019. Synopsis Having spent most of her life exploring the jungle with her parents nothing could prepare Dora for the most dangerous adventure ever – High School. Always the explorer, Dora quickly finds herself leading Boots (her best friend, a monkey), Diego, and a rag tag group of teens on an adventure to save her parents and solve the impossible mystery behind a lost Inca civilization.2 Cast * Isabela Moner as Dora ** Madelyn Miranda as Young Dora * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego, Dora's cousin ** Malachi Barton as Young Diego * Eugenio Derbez as Alejandro Gutierrez * Michael Peña as Dora's father * Eva Longoria as Elena, Dora's mother * Danny Trejo as the voice of Boots the Monkey * Benicio del Toro as the voice of Swiper the Fox * Temuera Morrison as Powell * Adriana Barraza as Abuelita Valerie * Pia Miller as Mami, Dora's aunt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Inca Princess Kawillaka Production On October 24, 2017, a deal was struck for a live action version of the popular television series to be made, with James Bobin directing. Nicholas Stoller and Danielle Sanchez-Witzel were hired to pen a script, with Michael Bay’s Platinum Dunes producing, though Bay himself would not be involved with the production. However in August 2018, Bay revealed he and his Platinum Dunes partners were never involved in the film, and that the report which was first known back in October 2017 was false. It was stated that the film would depict a teenage version of Dora who moves to the city to live with her cousin Diego.3 The film was issued an August 2, 2019 release date.4 In May 2018, Isabela Moner was cast to play Dora.5 Eugenio Derbez began negotiations to join in June.6 He was confirmed to appear in July, with Micke Moreno cast to play Diego, who would later be replaced by Jeffery Wahlberg.7 Eva Longoria and Michael Peña were cast as Dora’s parents.89 Madeline Madden also joined the cast of the film.10 In October, Q'orianka Kilcher was added to the cast.11 In November, Pia Miller was cast as Dora's aunt, Mami.12 In December 2018, Benicio del Toro joined the cast as the voice of Swiper.13 The film's first official trailer will be shown in front of Wonder Park, another Nickelodeon Movies film, on March 15, 2019. Filming| edit source Filming began on August 6, 2018 in Queensland, Australia1415 and concluded in early December 2018.13 References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' 'Dora the Explorer' Movie in the Works With Nick Stoller (Exclusive) # '''^ ‘Dora The Explorer’ Headed To Theaters Late Summer 2019 # ^''' Isabela Moner Lands Title Role In Paramount Players’ Live-Action ‘Dora The Explorer’ # '''^ Eugenio Derbez Circles Paramount's 'Dora the Explorer' Live-Action Film # ^''' Exclusive: ‘Dora the Explorer’ Movie Casts Micke Moreno as Diego # '''^ Eva Longoria Joins Paramount’s ‘Dora The Explorer’ # ^''' Michael Pena Joins Eva Longoria in 'Dora the Explorer' (Exclusive) # '''^ # ^''' 'The Alienist's Q'orianka Kilcher Cast In Paramount's Live-Action 'Dora the Explorer' Movie # '''^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Benicio del Toro to Play Villain in 'Dora the Explorer' (Exclusive) # ^''' # '''^ Paramount’s ‘Dora The Explorer’ Movie Set For Australia Shoot After Tax Break Concession External links * Dora the Explorer on IMDb